Deux mondes, un seul combat
by Yeliria
Summary: Les freres Winchester doivent s'allier avec des sorcières afin de contrer l'avènement de Lucifer. Crossover Charmed. Pairing: Sam/?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà, après être tombée par hasard sur une rediffusion de Charmed, je suis partie dans un délire impliquant nos deux frères préférés et les Halliwell. Ce qui ne devait faire que 3 pages grand max. en fait finalement plus de 24 actuellement. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences. Comme il y a de la romance dans l'air entre deux persos, j'ai principalement détaillé leur histoire et moins d'autres scènes. (Sinon j'en aurais pour 200 pages ^^)

_Disclaimer :_Aucuns persos ne m'appartient. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est que le plaisir d'écrire.

Je ne posterai la suite que si le début vous a plu, donc quelque soit votre opinion n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par afin de combler mes lacunes. Merci à tous et bonne lecture (je l'espère en tout cas)

Deux mondes, un seul combat.

_« __Sam…Hum…Sam… »_

« Sam ! »

« Paige… » Marmonna Sam encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

« SAM ! Réveille-toi. »

Sam sursauta à la voix grave qui venait de recouvrir les doux gémissements, le tirant brusquement de son rêve.

« Quoi ? » Se redressa-t-il brusquement, secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est qui Paige ? » Demanda Dean d'un ton coquin

« C'est… personne » Mentit Sam

« Hé ben, t'as l'air de passer du bon temps avec pour quelqu'un qui n'est personne. »

Soupirant, Sam se résigna à parler de cette jeune femme qui hantait ses nuits à son frère.

« Je rêve d'une femme depuis quelque temps. »

« T'as trop abusé de la chaine payante dans le dernier motel. » Railla Dean.

« Arrête Dean je suis sérieux… C'est réel. »

Dean détourna les yeux de la route un instant, jetant un regard sur son jeune frère. Sam semblait réellement troublé. Troublé et… Frustré.

« D'accord. Tu crois à des visions ? »

« J'en sais rien mais d'ordinaire je rêve d'une attaque et pas de… » Gêné Sam grimaça, agitant sa main comme si ce geste parlait pour lui.

Dean éclata de rire. « A ta place je me plaindrais pas. »

Peu désireux de s'épancher sur le sujet, souhaitant surtout pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps, Sam se tourna et agrippa le journal de leur père posé sur la banquette arrière.

« Bon alors on doit voir les sœurs Halliwell. D'après papa on les trouvera dans un manoir sur Road Street. » Déclara le cadet en lisant les annotations laissées par leur père.

« Quand même, je me demande bien ce qui a prit à papa de pactiser avec des sorcières. » Râla Dean que la perspective de travailler avec des sorcières ne réjouissait guère.

Sam, nullement perturbé par ce détail, se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Il avait surement de bonne raisons et si lui leur a fait confiance alors je crois qu'on peut le faire aussi »

Dean fronça les sourcils à la réflexion de Sam. D'ordinaire son petit frère mettait tout en œuvre pour contrer leur père, sans doute un pur esprit de contradiction, dans tout les cas il était rare qu'il suive les indications si facilement. Sentant le regard incrédule de son frère sur lui, Sam leva les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es vraiment en train de dire qu'on doit obéir à papa ? » Taquina l'ainé.

« Oh la ferme ! » Râla Sam.

Continuant à se chamailler comme à leur habitude, s'envoyant quelques sympathiques vannes, Sam et Dean traversèrent le Golden Bridge. Discutant de leur affaire, ils se dirigèrent dans les rue de San-Francisco sur les indications du cadet et trouvèrent sans encombre le manoir des Halliwell.

_A suivre…._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean se gara dans la ruelle, en face de l'imposante maison qui abritait le pouvoir des trois. Il resta un instant à regarder par les fenêtres, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler des sorcières.

« Tu crois qu'elles portent des chapeaux pointus ? » S'amusa Dean.

« Bien sur. Et elles ne se déplacent jamais sans leur balai et leur chaudron. » Répondit sarcastiquement le jeune frère avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Bon et t'as une idée que ce qu'on va pouvoir leur dire pour justifier qu'on débarque à une heure pareille ? »

Avant que Dean n'ait le temps de répondre un grand fracas provenant de la maison se fit entendre alors que les éclairs semblaient se déchainer à l'intérieur. D'un même mouvement les deux frères sortirent de leur véhicule et prirent rapidement leur arme dans le coffre avant de foncer vers la porte du manoir. Avisant que l'heure n'était pas à la politesse, ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Sam ne défonce la porte.

Malgré l'habitude de voir des choses surnaturelles, le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux les surpris une fraction de seconde. Dans les escaliers se tenait une jeune femme qui agitait ses mains, dans le salon une deuxième était à terre sans blessure apparente et la troisième près du mur semblait guetter le moindre danger mais aucune ne prêta attention à l'intrusion des Winchester. Sam mit un instant à reconnaître la jeune noiraude qui partageait ses nuits depuis quelques semaines.

« Ou est ce qu'il est ? » Demanda celle qui était à terre, se relevant en grimaçant.

« Paige attention ! » Cria celle dans les escaliers.

La jeune femme en question n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une ombre sorte du mur et la projette à l' opposer de la pièce. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre un tableau, entrainant celui-ci dans sa chute. L'ombre recommença à s'agiter dans la pièce, jubilant d'avoir mit deux sorcières hors jeu.

« Dean! » Lança Sam, ordonnant silencieusement à son frère de le couvrir tandis qu'il se précipitait vers Paige, sonnée par la volée dont elle venait d'être victime.

« T'as entendu comment elle s'appelait ? » Plaisanta Dean en pointant son arme sur l'ombre noir qui dansait dans la pièce.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est pas le moment. »

Vérifiant rapidement qu'elle n'ait rien de casser, Sam l'aida à se relever pour la mettre à l'abri tandis que Dean maintenant l'ombre à distance de la troisième jeune femme, épargnée jusqu'à présent. Soudainement la forme sombre disparue à nouveau. Profitant de ce répit les trois filles commencèrent à réciter une formule alors que Sam, tenant toujours Paige, et Dean restaient sur leur garde, prêt à intervenir aux moindres signes d'agression. Bientôt quelques hurlements rappelant le grincement des vieilles portes en bois résonnèrent dans la bâtisse et l'ombre se rematérialisa au centre de la pièce, emprisonnée par une barrière invisible et finalement partit en fumé.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'enquit la jeune brune en descendant les quelques marches d'escalier.

« Je suis ok. » Répondit la plus petite des trois en se massant l'épaule.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? On a pas déjà vaincu cette Daeva avant ? » S'agita Paige avant de lâcher un juron en se tordant de douleur.

Sam resserra sa prise autour d'elle pour la soutenir. « Doucement, vous êtes blessée ! »

Aux dires du jeune homme, Piper et Phoebe détaillèrent leur soeur. Son pull noir avait été mis en lambeaux et une estafilade de sang s'en échappait.

« C'est rien…C'est pas grave. » Assura Paige avant de réaliser totalement les bras puissants qui la soutenait. « Attendez une minute, vous êtes qui vous ? »

Les prenant de court Phoebe répondit. « Les fils de John, n'est ce pas ? »

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers eux afin d'obtenir une confirmation dont elle n'avait pas besoin après ses visions, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son frère dont la seule préoccupation semblait être la jeune noiraude avant d'hocher la tète en guise d'acquiescement. Piper appela Leo qui apparut dans un halo bleuté. Sans prêter attention aux deux hommes il s'empressa de guérir la blessure de Paige sous le regard surpris de Sam. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme, il l'avait si souvent rêvé au cours de ses dernières nuits qu'il pouvait dessiner chacun de ses traits et pourtant il lui semblait la découvrir pour la première fois, ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon. Remerciant l'être de lumière elle se redressa sur le canapé, regardant curieusement les deux jeunes hommes.

« Vous êtes les frères Winchester ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés comme si les découvrir était une surprise. A vrai dire ce n'est pas comme ca qu'elle les avait imaginés malgré les nombreux récits que John en avait fait.

« Je m'appelle Sam et voici mon frère Dean. » Se présenta le cadet.

Alors que Paige semblait hypnotisée par Sam, Piper poursuivit les présentations.

« Je suis Piper, mes sœurs Phoebe et Paige et Léo, mon mari. » Annonça l'ainée, désignant les concernées au fur et à mesure.

« Super ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites on pourrait peut être en revenir à notre problème » Proposa Paige, fermement décidée à comprendre pourquoi ils venaient de vaincre un démon pour la deuxième fois.

« Cette Daeva n'est que le début de ce que nous craignions » Les surpris une voix inconnue.

Les trois filles sursautèrent et dans un instinct de protection, se tournèrent brusquement vers l'intrus qui venait d'apparaître. Piper leva les mains, s'apprêtant à le figer quand Léo s'interposa.

« Non Piper, c'est Castiel. » L'interrompit Léo qui connaissait bien l'ange puisqu'il était en quelques sortes son supérieur.

Piper laissa retomber ses mains. « Castiel ? Et c'est ? »

« Notre ami. » Affirmèrent Sam et Dean d'une même voix.

Castiel acquiesça aux deux hommes avant de regarder à nouveau les trois filles « Je suis un ange de Dieu. »

« Rien que ca ? Alors tu es comme Leo ? » Demanda Phoebe.

« Pas exactement. » Commença Leo. « Je suis un être de Lumière, Castiel est un ange bien supérieur à moi. »

« D'accord. » Interrompit Paige en se frottant le front, tentant s'assimiler les nouvelles malgré l'attaque et la fatigue. « Alors on a des chasseurs, des anges et des démons qui ressuscitent ? Au risque de me répéter, c'est quoi ce cirque ? »

« Le réveil des témoins. » Annonça stoïquement Castiel

Paige se tourna vers Sam. « Dites, votre ami, il est toujours aussi énigmatique ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire, confirmant que oui.

« Bon je vais aller faire du café, je sens que la nuit va être longue. » Lança Piper en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Apres quelques mots échangés, la petite équipe s'installa dans le salon afin de mettre les choses au clair. Castiel leur apprit que le réveil des témoins était une attaque venant directement de Lucifer. Ce dernier voulant régner en maitre avait déclenché les hostilités en rappelant les démons vaincus afin qu'ils poursuivent leur œuvre et le fasse revenir. Les chasseurs et les sorcières étaient logiquement les premiers à être pris pour cible et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient réunis dans ce combat. Ensemble ils devaient empêcher l'avènement de Lucifer et garder le Nexus, la porte de l'enfer, fermé.

A suivre...

_**Amis lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot que vous ayez aimé ou pas afin que je sache si je continue ou si j'arrete le massacre tout de suite.^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ca me touche énormément**. **Je vous promet que ca va commencer à bouger au chapitre suivant mais pour l'instant ils doivent quand meme faire un minimum connaissance^^**

Après ces révélations, la nervosité s'installa en maitre dans le manoir. La petite équipe se dispersa, chacun connaissant parfaitement son travail afin d'être aussi efficace que les soldats d'une fourmilière. Castiel et Léo remontèrent pour essayer d'obtenir plus ample informations sur leurs ennemies. Phoebe et Dean s'activèrent à sécuriser le manoir afin d'éviter toutes mauvaises surprises, chacun utilisant sa propre méthode. Piper, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre prépara quelques potions de défense. Quant à Paige et Sam, ils montèrent au grenier afin de faire quelques recherches.

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme feuilleter l'énorme livre posé sur une table. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un grimoire très ancien. Sentant le regard curieux de l'homme sur elle, Paige leva les yeux.

« C'est le livre des ombres. » Commença-t-elle sans attendre la question de Sam. « Un recueil de formule magique. J'espère qu'il pourra nous aider. Tu sais tu peux t'asseoir je ne mords pas. » Termina-t-elle en souriant.

Sam lui rendit son sourire et prit place à ses cotés. Malgré la gravité de la situation il ne pouvait empêcher quelques brides de rêves de semer le trouble de son esprit. Il ne cessait de voir défiler différentes images de leurs nuits passés et d'ailleurs l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Se ressaisissant, il sortit son ordinateur portable et se mit en quête de quelques informations sur le Nexus.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence total, chacun étant concentré sur leur recherche lorsque la jeune femme soupira, la patience qu'elle n'avait pas en grande quantité ayant atteinte ses limites. Sam leva les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle tenait sa main à plat quelques centimètres au dessus du livre. Elle murmura du bout des lèvres quelques paroles qu'il ne put entendre et les pages se mirent à tourner comme si une bourrasque de vent venait de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Sans l'interrompre, Sam assista à cette manifestation de son pouvoir. Soudainement les pages se figèrent, ouvrant le livre vers son milieu.

« Un rappel des esprits ? » Grimaça la jeune femme en lisant la formule que le grimoire lui présentait, puis elle leva les yeux sur Sam en haussant les épaules. « J'aurais essayé. »

Sam acquiesça. « Voila donc ton pouvoir ? »

« Oh non, mon pouvoir originel c'est la vision à rayon x » Annonça sérieusement Paige avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la perplexité marquer les traits de Sam. « Je plaisante. Regarde, je vais te montrer. »

Elle tendit la main devant elle, s'apprêtant à y recueillir un objet puis se concentra. Presque aussitôt un nuage bleuté apparut au creu de sa paume, matérialisant l'arme que Sam portait à la taille quelques secondes plus tôt.

« En parfaite état de fonctionnement je te le garantie. » Assura-t-elle d'un sourire en le tendant à nouveau à son propriétaire.

Sam prit l'arme en souriant, impressionné tant par la jeune femme que par ses talents.

« Et tu peux faire ca avec n'importe quoi ? »

« Non, seulement avec ce qui est inanimé et que je peux visualiser. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, un petit bip provenant de son ordinateur les interrompit. Le chasseur reporta son attention sur son écran, lisant les informations.

« Tu as trouvé quelques choses ? » Demanda Paige en voyant le visage de son nouvel ami se crisper.

« Rien qu'on ne sache déjà. » Annonça lassement Sam en tournant légèrement son écran afin que la jeune femme puisse lire l'article affiché.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à le frôler, le chasseur ferma les yeux, se laissant enivrer par le doux parfum d'orchidée qu'elle dégageait. Une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie malgré la réalité de ses rêves. Une odeur qui était maintenant imprégnée en lui.

« On tourne en rond. » Soupira la jeune femme en reprenant sa place initiale.

Sam réalisa soudainement qu'une seule personne pouvait être capable de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ou du moins pouvait les y aider. Il se leva sous le regard inquisiteur de Paige et sortit son téléphone, cherchant rapidement dans son répertoire le génie de l'informatique. Il était au milieu de la nuit mais l'heure n'avait pas la moindre importance au vu de la situation.

« J'appelle Ash, c'est un ami, un vrai petit génie. » Expliqua Sam alors que la sorcière nageait en pleine confusion. « Salut Ash, c'est Sam… Oui je sais qu'il est 3h du matin et je suis désolé de te réveiller…Oui je t'offrirai une bière… Ecoute mec c'est très important et on a besoin de toi… »

Alors que Sam expliquait la situation à son ami afin qu'il puisse entreprendre à son tour des recherches, Paige remonta ses jambes sur le canapé, ramenant ses genoux vers elle et elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Sam ne raccroche.

« Ash a commencé à… » Commença le chasseur avant de s'interrompre en se tournant vers la jeune sorcière.

Epuisée, elle n'avait pu lutter et s'était perdue dans les méandres du sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en détaillant chacun de ses traits paraissant apaisés. Elle était vraiment magnifique. S'approchant d'elle à pas de loup il tira le plaid posé sur la banquette et la recouvrit délicatement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller puis il s'assit parterre. Appuyé contre le canapé, un livre entre les mains, il reprit ses recherches.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à __**Shadow84**_ _pour tes gentils commentaires._

_**Voila encore une petite suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Les commentaires sont le seul signe de reconnaissance qu'on les auteurs et ca fait un bien fou.**_

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les vitraux de la pièce lorsque Paige se réveilla, taquinée par l'astre du jour. Il lui fallu quelques minutes afin de réaliser l'endroit inhabituelle ou elle s'était endormie avant de remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. Elle se redressa en se frottant le visage, tentant de chasser les marques du manque de sommeil. La nuit avait été courte. Un sourire attendri fendit son visage lorsqu'elle vit le chasseur endormi, un livre entre les mains, la tête légèrement penché sur le coté. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'appel de Morphée. Elle le regarda durant quelques secondes, se maudissant de s'être endormie avant de lui avoir montré sa chambre. A défaut d'elle il aurait au moins eu l'occasion de dormir dans un lit confortable. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur son corps interminable, notant qu'il était vraiment un bel homme. Soupirant, chassant ses pensées, elle se résigna et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam, le secouant légèrement.

« Sam, réveille-toi. Le soleil est levé. » Murmura doucement Paige.

Le chasseur émergea, prenant à son tour une seconde pour réaliser le sol dur sous ses fesses et la voix douce de la jeune femme. Il se redressa dans une grimace, les courbatures lui rappelant qu'il y avait mieux que de dormir assis à même le sol.

« Je crois qu'on a tout les deux déclaré forfait. » S'amusa la jeune femme alors que Sam se levait.

« Oui, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu es désolé ? » Demanda Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'aurais voulu t'emmener dans ta chambre mais je ne savais pas ou elle se trouvait. » Expliqua Sam.

Devant cette attention, Paige se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Non seulement Sam était vraiment canon mais en plus il était bourré de gentillesse. Elle lui adressa un sourire touché.

« Que dirais tu d'un café et d'un bon petit dej. ? » Proposa Paige en s'éloignant vers la porte, refusant de se laisser envahir par ses pensées.

Sam acquiesça d'un sourire qui se transforma en soupire lorsque Paige disparut en bas les escaliers. Durant ses quinze derniers jours il avait pensé sombrer dans la folie mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucune peine à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle simplement en la rêvant.

Réalisant que la jeune femme l'attendait certainement en bas des escaliers il fit taire les questions qui l'envahissaient et la rejoignit. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir afin de regagner la cuisine à l'étage d'en dessous, Paige lui désigna les diverses portes devant lesquels ils passèrent avant de prendre les escaliers. Ils firent leur entrée dans la cuisine, échangeant quelques mots avant de saluer les deux sœurs déjà attablées devant une tasse de café fumante. A en croire la tète qu'elles faisaient la nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde.

« Ou est Dean ? » S'enquit Sam.

« Il a veillé jusqu'à l'aube alors on l'a laissé dormir. » Expliqua Piper en désignant le canapé du salon sur lequel le chasseur était allongé, ses jambes dépassants.

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir du se contenter d'un confort sommaire pour la nuit, Paige et Sam échangèrent un sourire.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Castiel et de Léo ? » Demanda la jeune femme en servant deux tasses de café avant d'en tendre une à Sam.

« Non ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. » Annonça Phoebe. « Bon, faut que je passe à la rédaction rendre un article mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Et je dois passer au P3 régler une histoire avec le nouveau videur. » Continua Piper avant de se tourner toutes deux vers Paige, cherchant son approbation.

« Allez-y, Sam et moi on peut se débrouiller. » Assura Paige alors que Sam acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Déposant un baiser sur la joue de Paige, les deux sœurs quittèrent la pièce, sans oublier de lui rappeler qu'en cas de problème elles avaient leur téléphone. Les deux jeunes gens terminèrent leur café en échangeant quelques mots sur leur vie et sur leur famille, s'autorisant un moment de détente. Sam écouta attentivement la jeune femme lui raconter comment elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs et retrouvé ses sœurs après la mort de Prue afin de réunir le pouvoir des trois. Quant à Paige elle prit plaisir à en découvrir un peu plus sur Sam lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua ses motivations à quitter son père et son frère avant de se remettre en scelle à la disparition de John. Alors qu'ils riaient de quelques souvenirs avec le vieux chasseur sans voir le temps passer, le téléphone portable de Sam sonna. Voyant le message s'afficher il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de tendre son téléphone à Paige pour prendre l'agenda de son père posé sur la table.

« C'est le symbole du Nexus ? » Demanda-t-elle en détaillant l'image sur l'écran.

Sam acquiesça en feuilletant frénétiquement le carnet beige. « Oui et j'ai déjà vu ca à quelque part »

Son regard s'arrêta sur une page. Il tendit le carnet à la jeune femme qui examina les dessins griffonnés de la main du chasseur disparu. Elle releva soudainement les yeux sur Sam, touchée par une révélation. Tout prenait un sens.

« Ca explique le livre de ombre. Ton père était au courant » Souffla Paige alors que Sam nageait en pleine confusion. « Réveille ton frère s'il te plait, j'appelle mes sœurs et je t'expliquerai. »

Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, Paige avait sauté sur le téléphone afin de prévenir Piper suivit de Phoebe. Lorsque Sam réveilla Dean, il se prit un flot de blasphème qui aurait fortement déplu à Castiel mais le cadet n'y prêta pas attention, connaissant l'effet du manque de sommeil sur son frère. Il lui expliqua vaguement ce qui se passait bien que lui-même ne comprenait pas l'effervescence dont faisait soudainement preuve la sorcière. Son visage, si souriant était devenu grave et son regard désolé lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Sam. Leurs questions trouvèrent réponses lorsque les filles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? » Lança Piper en franchissant le pas de la porte.

« John savait ou se trouve la porte des enfers. » Posa Paige

« Alors le livre des ombres s'est pas trompé pour la formule. » Réalisa Phoebe.

« Concrètement ca nous avance à quoi de le savoir ? » Reprit Dean, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de tant d'agitation. « Notre père est mort en emportant ce secret dans la tombe. »

« Mais elles peuvent quand même le lui demander. » Réalisa Sam avant de se tourner vers Paige, cherchant la confirmation. « N'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme afficha un air compatissant sur son visage, sachant par expérience que d'appeler leur mort n'était jamais une chose facile à supporter, mais certaine que c'était là leur unique chance d'en apprendre d'avantage, elle hocha la tête. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Alors que le cadet semblait se faire à cette idée, l'ainé, lui se montrait plus réticent. D'accord leur père faisait entièrement confiance aux filles mais ca restait des sorcières. Comprenant l'hésitation de son frère, Sam le prit à l'écart.

« Dean, on a pas le choix ! »

« On parle de ramener un esprit, Sam. T'oublie que notre boulot c'est de les envoyer ou ils doivent et pas de les appeler. » Râla Dean.

« Oui je sais mais elles ont raison, si papa sait quelques chose à propos de l'apocalypse alors on doit le lui demander. » Tenta Sam pour convaincre son ainé.

Dean soupira nerveusement. « Tu as confiance en elles ? »

« Oui. » Lâcha simplement le cadet.

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est bon on va le faire. »

Ils rejoignirent les filles et acquiescèrent à leur proposition. Paige leur expliqua rapidement le déroulement du rituel tandis que Piper et Phoebe préparaient le grenier afin d'y accueillir l'esprit de John. Assurés qu'il n'y ait aucun risque possible, ils suivirent la cadette des Halliwell à l'étage


	5. Chapter 5

**L'absence de commentaire me laisse penser que personne n'apprécie mon histoire. Je ne suis donc pas certaine de continuer sa publication. Merci à Shadow pour sa fidélité.**

Les trois sorcières se mirent en cercle autour du livre des ombres avant de réciter la formule de rappel sous le regard mi-curieux, mi-surpris des deux Winchester. Au fils de leurs mots une aura luminescente se matérialisa dans la pièce, un éclat si pur que les deux frères durent fermer les yeux alors qu'elle prenait forme. Puis les jeunes sorcières se turent alors que John Winchester souriait à ses fils.

« Bonjour les garçons. » Dit doucement John.

« Papa… » Fut les seuls mots que Sam put articuler tant son émotion était intense.

Dean resta silencieux un instant, le temps pour lui d'assimiler la présence de son père qu'il avait lui-même immoler quelques mois plus tôt.

« C'est vraiment toi ? » Finit-t-il par dire.

« En quelques sortes oui. » Avoua John sans entrer dans les détails de sa condition d'esprit. Il se tourna vers les trois filles restées en retrait. « Je suppose que vous m'avez appelé pour avoir des informations sur la porte des enfers ? »

Piper prit la parole. « Lucifer a envoyé une offensive sur nous, d'anciens démons qu'on a déjà vaincu. »

« Oui je sais, j'en ai entendu parler. Lucifer veut venir dans votre monde. » Expliqua le chasseur.

« Nous devons protéger le Nexus afin que ca n'arrive pas mais toi seul peut nous dire ou se trouve la porte. »

« Ici. Votre famille veille dessus depuis de nombreuses générations. »

« La porte de l'enfer se trouve dans le manoir ? » Demanda Phoebe pour être d'avoir bien interpréter les paroles du chasseur.

John acquiesça. « La frontière entre nos deux mondes se trouvent au centre d'un pentagramme mystique tracé à San-Francisco. »

Alors que ces révélations créait la surprise au sein de la petite équipe, Paige recula de quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver aux cotés de Sam. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivé de leur père, se contentant de le fixer. Elle s'inquiétait de voir briller ses yeux. Sans perdre la moindre bride de la scène se jouant devant elle, elle glissa sa main dans celle du chasseur, sentant aussitôt ses doigts se resserrer autour des siens.

« Le temps m'est compté. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps » John marcha jusqu'à ses fils et les détailla l'un après l'autre. « Le combat qui s'annonce va être difficile. Si le Nexus venait à être ouvert, les conséquences seraient telles que nul n'ose l'imaginer alors soyez prudent »

« Nous le serons » Garantit l'ainé.

« Bien… » John commença à devenir vapeureux comme si un coup de vent balayait un souvenir. « Je suis fier de vous mes fils. »

Sur ses mots, l'aura disparut entièrement, emportant toute trace de la présence de John dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean et Sam se regardèrent longuement, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé les paroles de leur père.

Laissant les deux frères se recueillirent un instant, les trois filles descendirent dans le salon. Phoebe étala les plans du manoir sur la table et Paige laissa le pendule qu'elle tenait à bout de doigts leur indiquer l'emplacement qu'ils devaient à tout pris protéger. Cessant de tourbillonner au dessus du dessin, l'objet se figea sur un point.

« La cave. La porte de l'enfer est dans notre cave.» S'exclama Phoebe.

« Alors c'est la cave qu'on va protéger. »

A la voix grave de l'ainé des Winchester, les filles se retournèrent vers les escaliers. Le chasseur affichait un visage ou la fatigue et la tension se lisaient clairement.

« Ou est Sam ? » S'enquit Paige, ne voyant pas le cadet à la suite de son frere.

« Dans la chambre. »

Alors que Dean et ses soeurs élaboraient divers théories et plans afin de protéger le Nexus, Paige en profita pour monter les escaliers, tous ses sens la conduisant à Sam. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'ami dont la porte était entrebâillée. Passant la tête dans l'ouverture elle vit Sam debout, dos à elle. Au cliquement qu'elle entendit il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il préparait leurs armes. Parfaitement concentré sur sa tache il semblait extrêmement tendu.

« Hé. » S'annonça-t-elle presque nerveusement en passant la porte.

Sam se tourna vers elle, affichant un faible sourire à sa vue. Elle s'approcha lentement, aucun de ses gestes n'échappant au regard du chasseur qui reposa son arme près du reste de leur arsenal étalé sur le bureau.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais vraiment voulu faire autrement. » S'excusa sincèrement la jeune sorcière.

« Non, c'est juste… surprenant mais en réalité je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Ca m'a au moins permis de savoir quelque chose. » Avoua Sam.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Paige, curieuse, en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

« Papa et moi on s'est pas toujours bien entendu mais il ne m'en veut pas »

Paige fronça les sourcils comme si cette idée était absurde. « Bien sur que non. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ? » En se remémorant toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec John à propos des qualités de ses fils, elle émit un rire. « J'avais l'impression de vous connaître avant même de vous avoir vu. »

Une impression qui était partagée par le chasseur. Avant de rencontrer la sorcière il en connaissait déjà la fugue et la douceur. La colère et la tristesse.

« Oui c'est aussi l'impression que j'ai. » Souffla-t-il.

Un long silence les enveloppa ou seul leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre suffisait à prédire ce qui allait se passer. Imperceptiblement Sam leva sa main pour la reposer sur la joue de la jeune femme et pencha la tête pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle faisait sa part du chemin. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec désir et passion. Paige glissa ses mains dans la nuque du chasseur alors que la langue de Sam l'enivrait de sa délicieuse chaleur. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacés qu'ils auraient pu sentir leurs cœurs battre en parfaite harmonie. Jusqu'à ce que brusquement Sam mette fin à leur étreinte en prenant sa tête entre ses mains dans un cri de douleur. Il tomba à terre devant le regard horrifié de la sorcière ramenée trop violemment à terre à son gout.

« Sam ? Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda Paige en s'agenouillant devant le chasseur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, toujours en proie à une terrible douleur. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une vision, la jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et chercha son regard.

« Sam, écoute-moi. Concentre-toi sur ma voix » Essaya-t-elle pour le calmer. « Calme-toi, je suis là »

Quelques secondes suffirent à Sam pour parvenir à se contrôler. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pu gérer la douleur lors de ses visions, il lui semblait ressentir tout le mal qu'il voyait au plus profond de son être mais cette fois la voix de Paige se mêlait à l'horreur et les images devinrent nettes. Lorsqu'il pu se ressaisir, la jeune femme l'entourait de ses bras. Il releva un regard terrifié sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » L'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

« Ils vont attaquer » Souffla Sam évitant d'entré dans les détails de sa vision.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Dean. Voyant son frère à terre, il comprit instantanément d'où venait le bruit sourd qu'ils avaient entendu depuis le salon. Sam venait d'avoir une vision. Sans qu'il n'ait à poser la question Sam le regarda gravement.

« Ils sont en chemin. » Répéta-t-il en se levant, aidant ensuite la jeune sorcière à faire pareil.

La mâchoire de Dean se crispa alors qu'il agrippait un fusil à canon qu'il chargea d'une main, déterminé à en finir. Sam fit de même, s'armant au mieux afin de contrer l'armée de Lucifer. L'apocalypse approchait à grand pas. Paige laissa les deux hommes terminer de préparer leur défense et elle rejoignit ses soeurs pour en faire de même. Cette nuit, leurs deux mondes allaient s'allier. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Dean se tourna vers son frère qui s'était refermé sur lui-même.

« Qu'est ce que tu as réellement vu Sam ? » Demanda Dean sachant que son frère ne leur avait pas tout dit.

« Je te l'ai dit Dean, les démons approchent et ils vont attaquer. » Répondit froidement Sam en glissant une arme à l'arrière de son jeans.

« T'es mon frangin, Sammy, alors je sais quand tu mens. »

Sam crispa la mâchoire avant d'affronter le regard de son frère. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en revoyant défiler les images dans sa tête.

« Ils vont prendre le manoir et on pourra rien faire contre ca. » Soupira Sam

Dean hocha la tête en dénégation. « Pas question, on va leur botter le cul à ses démons, t'entend Sammy ? »

Il claqua une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son petit frère qui acquiesça, tentant de se convaincre de ses paroles. Dans le couloir les pas déterminés des trois jeunes femmes leur annoncèrent le début de la bataille. Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon, pensant avoir plus de temps afin de mettre en place leur plan mais les démons en décidèrent autrement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Shadow pour ton soutien et tes commentaires**.

Les lumières du manoir grésillèrent, leur annonçant l'entrée de la première ligne. D'instinct les garçons se mirent devant les sorcières, les couvrant de leur stature, afin de les protéger alors que les démons pénétraient dans le manoir, Azazel à leur tête. A la vu de cette vieille connaissance les deux frères se tendirent.

« Les Winchester ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. » Ricana le démon aux yeux jaune.

« Plaisir non partagé. » Grogna Dean en tirant une première fois.

La cartouche de sel destinée à Azazel n'eut pour seul effet que de faire rire le démon encore plus fort. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu. La bataille serait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Derrière eux Piper tentait de faire exploser les nouveaux arrivants mais sans grand succès non plus. Phoebe partit dans un combat au corps à corps contre un de leur démon mais son adversaire s'avéra plus puissant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Paige parvint à matérialiser une potion qu'ils avaient gardée en réserve et la jeta à terre. Ses deux cibles partirent en fumée mais furent immédiatement remplacés par d'autres démons qui s'amoncelaient de part et d'autre de la maison.

« A quoi bon vous battre ? Même en vous alliant vous ne parviendrez jamais à nous vaincre. » Assura Azazel alors que la petite équipe tentait de garder leurs adversaires à distance. « Nous ferons revenir notre maitre. »

« A ta place j'y compterais pas. » Menaça Sam.

Azazel éclata d'un rire machiavélique avant d'envoyer le jeune chasseur contre le mur, le maintenant par sa seule pensée.

« Voyons Sam, je pensais que tu avais compris que j'étais le plus fort. J'ai tué ta mère et ta pauvre petite amie » Il s'avança vers Sam allant le narguer alors que le chasseur n'avait aucun moyen de lutter. « Et ca va continuer. »

D'un geste il envoya Paige s'écraser au plafond alors que la jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à lancer un sort contre l'un de ses sbires de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« NON ! » Hurla Sam devant cette vision d'horreur familière.

Paige tenta de se débattre mais l'emprise du démon était bien trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse s'en échapper ni même se servir de son pouvoir. A quoi bon, elle était piégée.

« Je suppose que tu connais la suite ? » Railla Azazel alors que le chasseur fulminait.

« Ouais, je te fais exploser ta petite tète. » Contra Dean.

Sans qu'Azazel ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'ainé tira avec son colt, sachant que ca ne suffirait pas à vaincre le démon dans cette situation mais cela pouvait au moins leur faire gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Libérés de l'emprise du démon aux yeux jaunes Sam et Paige retombèrent lourdement à terre. Légèrement sonnée la sorcière releva les yeux pour voir Piper et Phoebe en prise avec un petit groupe de démon. Leurs pouvoirs ne suffisaient pas à les vaincre. Elle sentit deux puissantes mains se refermer sur elle et la soulever. La petite équipe se regroupa au centre de la pièce, faisant face à l'armée de Lucifer.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! » Annonça Dean, les dents serrées

Sam acquiesça, son frère avait raison. Ce n'étaient pas dans leur habitude de fuir un combat mais leurs forces s'amenuisaient à mesure que leurs blessures s'additionnaient. S'ils restaient ici, ils ne tarderaient pas à être anéantis.

« Non, on ne peut pas les laisser faire. » Protesta Paige alors que Dean libérait un accès jusqu'à la porte d'entrée afin de faire sortir tout le monde.

Sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de se mettre en danger, Sam ceintura la jeune femme et l'emmena rapidement à l'extérieur, devant user de sa force afin de la contenir.

« Lâche-moi Sam ! LACHE-MOI ! » Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Arrivés à une distance raisonnable du manoir, Sam la reposa à terre, veillant à garder ses bras maintenus en croix afin d'éviter de se prendre un coup… _Ou pire,_ songea-t-il devant l'étendu des pouvoirs de la jeune femme.

« Calme-toi. » Murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille mais l'agitation dont faisait preuve la jeune femme l'obligea à réitérer plus durement. « Tu te calme Paige ! Si on veut avoir une chance de les arrêter il vaut mieux que nous restions en vie. »

Réalisant qu'il avait raison, Paige cessa toute tentative d'évasion et souffla quelques fois afin de reprendre son calme. Elle sentit les bras de Sam desserrer légèrement leur emprise sur elle sans pour autant la lâcher complètement mais lorsqu'ils virent un mur transparent s'ériger autour du manoir elle s'écarta. Les démons étaient en train de condamner l'accès au Nexus et par la même occasion au livre des ombres. Alors que Piper tentait de faire exploser la barrière démoniaque, Paige essaya de matérialiser le grimoire dans ses mains.

« Paige ! Le livre des ombres » Cria Phoebe.

« J'y arrive pas. »

La jeune sorcière fit plusieurs essais mais de toute évidence le livre était hors porté de son pouvoir, à moins qu'il ne soit passé en main démoniaque. A cette pensée un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine et elle redoubla d'effort. Concentrées sur leur tentative, les sorcières ne réalisèrent pas l'arrivée de Castiel et Léo.

« Léo, ils ont le manoir. » Sanglota nerveusement Piper en voyant son mari.

« Ils ne pourront rien avant demain soir. » Annonça Castiel

« Ca nous laisse 24h pour trouver une solution. » Posa Dean que le faite de laisser le manoir en main de démon rendait fou de rage. « Cas emmène nous chez Bobby »

« Qui est … »

Avant que Paige n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, le décor changea autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une vieille maison. Ce qui devait être le salon ressemblait à une bibliothèque ésotérique, des livres étant empilés sur chaque meuble de la pièce. Sur les murs divers pièges à démon et autres protections étaient tracés, protégeant au mieux la maison de toute intrusion indésirable. Ils entendirent derrière eux le mouvement typique du chargement d'une arme.

« Bobby ? » Termina la jeune sorcière en se retournant lentement face au vieil homme armé.

« Du calme Bobby, c'est nous. » Le rassura Sam. « Et voici les sœurs Halliwell et Léo. »

A la vu des deux frères Winchester, Bobby baissa immédiatement son arme. Les réveils en pleine nuit le rendaient particulièrement nerveux mais qui donc pouvait l'en blâmer ? Il salua d'un signe de tête les trois filles et leur être de lumière avant de dévisager les deux jeunes hommes plus froidement.

« Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? » Râla-t-il. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à San-Francisco ? »

« On s'est fait avoir. » Tempêta l'ainé des Winchester avant de mettre un poing rageur dans le mur à coté de lui. « Ces saloperies nous ont pris par surprise. »

« Au moins vous êtes toujours vivants. » Signala Bobby.

« Ouais mais ca va pas durer si on ne trouve pas un moyen de renvoyer ces démons en enfer. J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Dean se dirigea vers la bouteille de whisky laissé par le chasseur sur la table et s'en servit un verre. Leo profita de ce temps d'explication afin de soigner les divers blessures dont avaient été victimes ses protégées, quelques entailles sans gravités.

« La seule chose dont t'as besoin mon garçon c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Affirma Bobby en étouffant un bâillement. « D'ailleurs vous devriez tous aller dormir un peu et reprendre des forces. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. »

Sachant que le vieux chasseur avait raison, aucuns ne discutèrent. Toute la petite équipe était épuisée de leur combat passé et s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de remporter la guerre ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces. Dépitées par la perte du manoir, les filles suivirent Sam qui leur montra les chambres ou elles pourraient passer la nuit. Sans même réfléchir Phoebe et Piper s'écroulèrent sur le premier lit, laissant à Paige la deuxième chambre. Remerciant Sam elles partirent chercher leur repos bien mérité, doutant fort malgré tout qu'elles puissent y parvenir, chacune échafaudant divers plans pour récupérer leur bien.

Entre les démons et le manoir Paige ne put s'empêcher de penser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Sam. Durant un instant elle s'était évadée, ayant l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ce moment lui semblait maintenant à des milliers d'années lumière, tout s'étant ensuite enchainé à une vitesse folle. Perdue dans un autre monde, ressentant encore la chaleur des lèvres du chasseur contre les siennes, elle sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre grincer. D'un bond elle se redressa dans le lit, matérialisant un couteau dans sa main.

« Paige, c'est moi. » S'annonça l'intrus en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Reconnaissant la voix grave de Sam, la jeune sorcière soupira, reposant son couteau sur la table de nuit. Le chasseur s'approcha du lit jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer les traits de la sorcière malgré la pénombre.

« J'espérais que tu viennes. » Avoua la jeune femme en accrochant un pan de son t-shirt, lui intimant de la rejoindre.

Esquissant un sourire, Sam s'allongea gracieusement au dessus d'elle, prenant appui sur ses bras afin de ne pas lui infliger son poids. Presque instantanément leurs lèvres, trop longtemps séparées, se retrouvèrent. Paige glissa l'une de ses mains dans la nuque du jeune homme, jouant avec ses cheveux, l'autre osant s'aventurer sous son t-shirt afin de caresser son dos. Très vite leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, voulant tout deux l'union de leur corps. Sam déporta ses lèvres dans la gorge de la jeune femme, savourant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle lui offrait, jusqu'à la barrière de son débardeur qui se retrouva rapidement oublié à terre. Le t-shirt de Sam subit bientôt le même sort, atterrissant au pied du lit. Leur peau quasiment nue entrant en contact leur déclencha un frisson commun. La réalité de leur vie se trouva effacé par leur souffle haletant alors qu'ils se découvraient avec délectation. Happée par les baisers enflammés de Sam sur ses seins et ses mains puissantes sur son corps, Paige perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir. D'une simple pensée elle dématérialisa son boxer qui réapparut à ses cotés sur le lit. Sentant l'absence de ce qui lui restait de vêtement le chasseur s'écarta d'elle et baissa les yeux, surpris.

« Ca c'est de la triche » Souffla-t-il en relevant son regard sur elle, un sourire parant ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolée. » Assura Paige en se mordillant la lèvre avant de faire disparaître sa culotte, le dernier obstacle à leur union, de la même manière. « Nous voila à égalité. »

Sam détailla un instant le corps offert de sa maitresse avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche. Désormais libre de s'abandonner entièrement à leur desir, un gémissement commun leur échappa lorsque leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Chaque baisers et chaque caresses leur criant leur désir de s'imprégner de l'autre. Ils ne se laissèrent pas une seconde de répit et ce n'est qu'une fois leur corps et leur âme apaisés qu'ils finirent par s'endormir tendrement enlacés.

Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les volets en bois vinrent taquiner le visage de Paige. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne mettant qu'une seconde à réaliser le bras drapé autour de sa taille. Sam, derrière elle, le visage enfuit dans ses cheveux, dormait encore profondément si elle se fiait à sa respiration calme dans sa nuque. Cette nuit avait certainement été la plus belle de sa vie mais avisant qu'il ne s'agissait certainement que d'une aventure, elle jugea préférable de partir avant le réveil de son amant. Ils avaient suffisamment de problème avec l'apocalypse sans devoir gérer ce moment de malaise entre deux personnes après une nuit de passion. Veillant à ne pas le réveiller, elle écarta doucement son bras, priant intérieurement lorsque Sam se retourna, et quitta le lit. Rapidement elle enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce en catimini. Elle s'autorisa à faire un détour nécessaire par la salle de bain afin d'effacer les dernières traces de leur nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sam chercha le corps de sa maitresse qui devait se trouver à ses cotés si ses souvenirs étaient bons mais sa main ne rencontra que la fraicheur des draps. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément, le parfum de Paige imprégnant encore pernicieusement la chambre pour preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et pourtant c'est seul qu'il se réveillait à présent. Attristé mais sans pour autant perdre de vu leur mission il se leva et rejoignit ses amis au salon afin de prendre connaissance de l'avancement de leur enquête. Il salua toute la petite équipe déjà réuni et nota l'absence de Paige. Celle-ci apparut, les cheveux humides de sa douche, quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il se servait un café.

Elle salua à son tour ses amis. Sam fut surprit qu'elle ne lui adresse qu'un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute au cou mais pas non plus à ce qu'elle se montre si distante. Leur relation n'était ni plus ni moins comme le jour précédent, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était amoureux d'elle, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus, et ses visions ne l'avaient jamais trahi auparavant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Bobby.

« Il existe un rituel pour stopper l'Apocalypse. » Annonça-t-il gravement.

« Bien alors on va pouvoir récupérer le manoir. » S'exclama Phoebe.

« C'est une magie très puissante et les risques sont élevés. » Prévint Léo, mettant un frein à l'enthousiasme naissant.

« Par risque tu veux dire que le pouvoir des trois pourrait ne pas être suffisant ? » Comprit Piper en voyant l'inquiétude marquer les traits de son mari.

L'être de lumière se contenta d'hocher la tête, imposant un lourd silence ou chacun mesurait les risques de ce combat. Sorcières et chasseurs échangèrent un regard. Aucuns mots ne fut nécessaires tellement la décision leur paraissait évidente. Ils arrêteraient l'avènement de Lucifer même si ils devaient y laisser leur vie, c'était leurs destins. Et s'ils venaient à mourir ca serait pour la bonne cause comme à chaque fois qu'ils risquaient leur vie pour combattre le mal.

« Comment on procède pour leur mettre la raclé ? » Interrogea Dean, brisant le silence.

Castiel leur expliqua comment Sam pouvait faire céder la barrière grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier doutait d'y arriver mais l'ange paraissait avoir une totale confiance en lui cette fois. Dans ses veines coulait le sang d'un démon et c'était un avantage dans leur combat. Une fois la protection affaiblie, Dean et les sorcières pénétreraient dans le manoir et rejoindraient le Nexus afin de le contenir à l'aide du rituel et d'une potion. Tout était parfaitement clair et organisé. C'était leur seul chance et ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent prit connaissance du plan, chacun se séparèrent afin de s'activer à la préparation. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le moment fatidique. C'est naturellement que Paige et Sam firent équipe pour réunir les ingrédients indispensables à la potion. Le chasseur n'avait qu'une vague notion de magie mais il connaissait parfaitement la maison de Bobby et pouvait y conduire la jeune femme, gagnant un temps précieux.

Alors qu'ils fouinaient silencieusement dans les armoires de la réserve, Paige jeta quelques coups d'œil furtif à Sam alors que celui-ci cherchait certains ingrédients. Elle n'aimait pas le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux malgré qu'elle en soit la seule responsable. Consciente que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour mettre les choses au clair elle ne put pourtant s'en empêcher. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas exactement comment s'y prendre.

« Sam, écoute pour cette nuit je… » Commença-t-elle nerveusement, attirant alors l'attention de Sam qui releva son regard sur elle. « Je suis désolée. »

« Tu es désolée d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi et d'être partie comme une voleuse ce matin ? » Demanda le chasseur, le front plissé.

« Je voulais éviter le malaise qu'il y entre deux personnes après une aventure alors j'ai jugé que c'était mieux que je m'en aille. » Se justifia la jeune femme, tripotant tous les bocaux afin d'éviter d'affronter le regard de Sam. « Mais je crois que c'est encore pire que si j'étais restée. »

« Tu n'es pas qu'une aventure. » Admit Sam, regardant fixement la sorcière. Celle-ci releva brusquement les yeux sur lui, surprise par cet aveu. « Mais je suis un chasseur… »

Sans qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Paige l'interrompit, certaine de ce qu'il allait dire afin d'excuser leur aventure.

« Et je suis une sorcière. » Elle hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur l'étagère. « C'est bon, Sam, tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends »

Sam esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la déception marquer les traits de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Ma vie est sur les routes à combattre ses créatures mais lorsque tout ca sera finit j'aimerais te revoir. » Assura-t-il, confiant sur l'issue de leur combat.

A nouveau Paige releva les yeux sur le chasseur qui maintenant s'était rapproché d'elle et la fixait avec un sourire sur le visage. Depuis son réveil elle ne pensait qu'aux mains et aux lèvres de Sam sur son corps, et qu'il veuille à nouveau la revoir signifiait qu'il y avait plus que du sexe entre eux, ou du moins qu'il en voulait encore.

« Tu dis ca parce que tu sais qu'on va pas s'en sortir ? »

« Non, parce que je sais qu'on va réussir. »

Au ton confiant dont faisait preuve le chasseur, Paige esquissa un sourire.

« Et bien la prochaine fois que tu viens à San-Francisco ca me plairait aussi que tu passes me dire bonjour. »

Sam hocha la tête négativement, amusé. « Je veux un peu plus que ca. »

Paige fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux qu'on se téléphone régulièrement, qu'on apprenne à se connaître et surtout qu'on se revoit dans deux semaines. » Lâcha Sam, lui fixant très clairement un rendez-vous, avant de reprendre timidement. « J'ai des sentiments pour toi Paige et je ne veux pas passer à coté. »

A cette déclaration, la jeune sorcière se sentit rougir. Elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui depuis leur rencontre c'était incontestable. Sam était un homme bien avec lequel elle se sentait plus complice en trois jours qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, excepté ses sœurs évidemment. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait réellement mal jugée leur nuit qui n'était pas qu'une aventure mais le début de quelque chose de plus grand.

« Dans deux semaines, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire alors que Sam acquiesçait. « Je dois pouvoir me libérer. »

Souriant, Sam agrippa son débardeur et l'attira contre lui, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Il se pencha un peu, lui laissant le choix d'accepter ou non son baiser. La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds afin de venir à sa rencontre. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le chasseur resserra sa prise et Paige noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant leur étreinte. Ce baiser rimait pour eux comme la promesse d'un lendemain. Se laissant tout deux enivrer par ce moment, ils en perdirent toute notion du temps, la réalité n'ayant plus d'emprise sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les interrompe. Ils se retournèrent vers leur visiteur inopportun.

« Je serai ravi de vous payez une chambre plus tard mais là on a du boulot. » Plaisanta Dean, heureux de voir qu'au moins son frère avait trouvé du réconfort.

Au premier abord l'ainé des Winchester s'était montré réticent envers les sorcières mais en trois jours il avait appris à les connaître un peu mieux et révisait son jugement. Après tout ils n'étaient pas si différent, leur priorité était leur famille et la vie d'innocents qu'ils s'affairaient à sauver.

Le jeune couple se sépara et, emportant les ingrédients qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils suivirent Dean à l'étage. Paige se dirigea à la cuisine ou Piper et Phoebe l'attendaient afin de concocter la potion dont ils avaient besoin. Sam et Dean préparèrent minutieusement leur arsenal. La tension au sein de la maison était palpable. Dans quelques heures ils livreraient bataille à l'enfer et l'avenir de leur monde était en jeu.

Le jour commençait à décliner lorsque Castiel réapparut, donnant le coup d'envoi à leur offensive. Il leur indiqua qu'une fois là-bas, Léo et lui n'auraient plus aucuns moyens de les aider, les démons ayant protégé les lieux contre les anges. Ces créatures de Satan avaient tout prévu afin de garder le contrôle mais les sorcières et les chasseurs n'avaient aucunement l'attention de les laisser mener à bien leur projet.

« On fera notre possible pour vous aider d'ici. » Assura l'ange.

« Vous avez intérêt à rentrer en un seul morceau. » Prévint Bobby en donnant une étreinte paternelle aux deux frères avant d'adresser un regard aux trois sorcières leur intimant que cet ordre valait pour elles aussi.

Les trois sœurs acquiescèrent, forçant un sourire qui se voulait convainquant. Nul ne pouvait prédire l'issue du combat mais ils mettraient toutes les chances de leur coté pour parvenir à arrêter le chaos prévu par Lucifer. Apres s'être assuré que tout était prêt à l'affrontement Castiel éclipsa la petite équipe au manoir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila la suite et fin de ma fic. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais j'ai jugé inutile de faire trainer en longueur. Personnellement la fin ne me convient pas du tout mais j'ai décidé de ne pas la retoucher, sinon elle ne serait pas posté avant 2015 minimum donc j'attends impatiemment vos avis en espérant malgré tout que ca vous conviendra. Merci à tous pour vos lectures. **

**Merci a Shadow pour tes commentaires et ta fidélité.**

**Merci à K88 pour ton commentaire et oui je suis désolée pour l'incohérence temporelle de Ash et Castiel mais je n'ai pas vraiment suivi la logique des séries (d'ailleurs vous allez le voir dans cette fin) **

C'est avec consternation qu'ils découvrirent les lieux. L'extérieur du manoir, d'ordinaire entretenu par l'ainée des Halliwell n'était plus que plantes fanées et mauvaises herbes, l'allée donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été tondu depuis des semaines et les façades de couleur rouge s'étaient noircies, comme si le mal qui occupait la bâtisse cherchait à en imprégner chaque mur.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda Dean en chargeant son arme, jetant un coup d'œil aux filles.

Prêts ou pas, ils n'avaient de toute façon plus le choix. Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Sam prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il leva sa main sous le regard des sœurs et se concentra sur la barrière d'énergie érigée autour du manoir. Tout son corps était tendu et sa mâchoire crispée dans l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour utiliser son pouvoir mais cela semblait être payant, la protection s'affaiblissait devant eux.

Alors qu'il leur offrait l'espace suffisant afin de rentrer dans la vieille bâtisse, les démons furent alertés de leur intrusion et sortirent sur le perron, prêts à les accueillir. Devant leurs nombres, la petite équipe n'avait pas la moindre chance d'arriver vivant au Nexus. Malgré le pouvoir des trois et les qualités de combats des garçons la lutte était perdue d'avance s'ils osaient s'y aventurer.

« On ne pourra pas traverser le manoir et y arriver en un seul morceau. » Remarqua Phoebe.

« Ouais mais ils ont certainement laissé le Nexus sans surveillance alors il suffit qu'on prenne un raccourcit. » Annonça Dean, son regard se fixant sur la cadette des Halliwell.

Au vu de ses pouvoirs seule Paige pouvait les faire entrer. Comprenant ce que le chasseur attendait d'elle, elle se renfrogna.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es malade. Je ne peux pas faire ca. »

« Bien sur que si, tu peux dématérialiser les choses alors pourquoi pas nous ? »

« Parce qu'on est pas des choses ! Je n'ai jamais fait ca avant et là tu me demandes de dématérialiser cinq personnes. » Paniqua la jeune sorcière.

Sam, maintenant toujours une ouverture dans la barrière, détourna un instant son regard sur elle.

« Si quelqu'un peut nous faire entrer c'est toi. J'ai confiance en toi. » Souffla-t-il.

« Et si je nous envoie dans un mur ? »

« Ben au moins on sera rentré. » Tenta Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Paige hésita quelques instants par crainte. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé son pouvoir à une échelle pareille et elle ignorait totalement si cela était possible. Elle échangea un regard avec ses sœurs. Celles-ci paraissaient partager l'avis des chausseurs. Qu'avaient-t-ils à perdre après tout ? S'ils ne tentaient rien, ils allaient certainement mourir.

Elle soupira finalement en hochant la tête et s'approcha de Sam. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de tendre l'autre, saisie par Piper. Phoebe s'accrocha à son ainée et Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Paige ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre et se concentra sur l'endroit tant convoité. Alors qu'elle visualisait la cave, le petit groupe disparut dans un halo bleuté sous l'œil surpris des démons.

L'atterrissage fut plus rude, Paige ne contrôlant pas ce petit détail. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les cinq sur le sol dur de la cave. Alors que Sam aidait la jeune sorcière à se relever, tous les regards se fixèrent avec appréhension sur le sol d'où une lumière irradiait. Ca avait commencé et le temps était compté. En dessus d'eux l'agitation régnait, ils se savaient repérés.

« On va les retenir, occupez-vous de refermer cette foutue porte. » Cria Dean en montant les escaliers.

Paige et Sam échangèrent un regard, un adieu ou un espoir, avant qu'il n'emboite le pas à son frère et que les trois sorcières entourent la porte de l'enfer. Sans perdre de temps l'ainé des Halliwell jeta la potion qui se brisa sur le sol et elles psalmodièrent la formule que Bobby leur avait donnée, tentant d'ignorer les coups de feu et autres signes de lutte venant de l'étage. Malgré l'énergie qu'elles déployaient le Nexus poursuivait sa croissance, les menant inexorablement à l'Apocalypse

« Ca ne marche pas ! » Cria désespérément Phoebe.

« Il faut continuer. » Encouragea Paige.

Elles reprirent leur incantation, mettant leurs dernières forces dans leurs paroles lorsqu'une multitude d'halos d'énergie scintillantes envahirent la pièce, chacune prenant l'apparence des anciennes gardiennes du Nexus, leurs ancêtres. Pour ce soir les générations passées étaient rappelées. Les trois sœurs regardèrent ébahit leur mère et leur grand-mère qui leur adressaient un sourire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas perdre espoir maintenant. » Elle tendit ses mains aux filles. « Allez mes filles, nous sommes là pour vous aider. »

Une chaine se forma aux seins du clan Halliwell réuni pour cette bataille, chacune liant leurs mains pour accroitre leur puissance. D'une même voix elles relancèrent le rituel, sentant le pouvoir des trois les unir comme si elles ne formaient plus qu'un.

À l'étage les chasseurs refoulaient tant bien que mal les hordes de démons qui cherchaient à rejoindre le Nexus afin d'en reprendre le contrôle. Leur armement habituel était de moindre efficacité contre leurs ennemis et ils se trouvèrent rapidement dépassés, amenuisant tous leurs espoirs. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux en mauvaise posture un rayon de lumière passa sous la porte de la cave, d'une telle puissance que le manoir se mit à trembler tout comme les démons face à eux. D'instinct les Winchester plaquèrent un bras devant leur visage pour s'en protéger. Durant quelques instants, une éternité, ils pensaient la mort venue. Et puis le calme… Un calme presque terrifiant au vu de la situation. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux leurs assaillants n'étaient plus qu'un nuage de fumé noir se dispersant dans les airs. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard incrédule mais soulagé de voir l'autre en vie.

« C'est finit ? » Grogna Dean en se relevant, tenant son épaule endolori.

« Je crois que oui. » Répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, lui aussi surpris par la tournure des événements.

Il y avait à peine une minute ils pensaient leur sort scellé face à leur adversaire. Sans se réjouir trop vite ils se précipitèrent dans la cave afin de rejoindre les sœurs.

« Paige ? » Appela Sam en dévalant les escaliers, repérant la jeune sorcière au sol.

C'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'il l'a vit bouger à l'entente de son prénom. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, Dean aida Piper à se relever avant de s'occuper de Phoebe, vérifiant qu'aucune d'elles ne soient blessés. L'éclat avait été si puissant que les sorcières avaient littéralement été soufflées contre les murs mais le rituel avait fonctionné. Lucifer demeurait dans son antre et par miracle tout les cinq sortaient plus au moins indemnes de ce combat. Ignorant presque les deux chasseurs, encore sous le choc de l'aide inattendue qu'elles avaient reçu, les trois sorcières balayèrent la pièce du regard recherchant la moindre preuve de ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'était bien réel, je n'ai pas rêvé ? » Demanda Phoebe, cherchant l'appui de Piper et de Paige

« Non tu n'as pas rêvé, elles étaient là » Affirma Piper encore émue.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard mais renoncèrent à comprendre de quoi parlaient les sorcières, trop soulagés pour s'en inquiéter. D'un seul mouvement ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le centre de la pièce, là ou quelque instant plus tôt le Nexus menaçait de tout emporter.

« On a réussi. » Souffla Paige, réalisant encore à peine ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

« Je sais pas par quel miracle on est encore tous vivants mais oui on a réussi. » Confirma Sam, son bras glissé instinctivement autour de la taille de la sorcière.

« Et les démons ? » S'enquit l'ainée des Halliwell en regardant les deux frères.

« Ils se sont carapatés quand ils ont compris qu'ils avaient échoué. » Expliqua Dean.

« J'espère qu'ils auront compris que quoi qu'ils fassent on sera là pour les en empêcher. » Affirma Paige, obtenant l'approbation des autres.

« Bon je sais pas vous mais moi je rattraperais bien quelques heures de sommeil. » Sourit Phoebe en se tournant vers les escaliers, laissant derrière elle ce lieu maudit.

« Et moi je mangerais bien un truc » Poursuivit Dean en suivant la jeune sorcière.

Sam hocha la tête en souriant. Son frère disait souvent qu'un combat lui donnait faim et celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Alors que Piper leur emboitait le pas, le jeune chasseur partagea un regard avec Paige avant de la conduire en haut les escaliers d'une main dans le dos.

En arrivant à l'étage, les trois sorcières soupirent de concert en découvrant l'état des lieux. Il est clair qu'ordre et propreté n'étaient pas une qualité chez les démons. Ils avaient pris un certain plaisir à saccager le manoir. Tables et canapés avaient été renversés, de nombreux objets étaient brisés au sol et plusieurs fenêtres avaient volé en éclats.

« Bienvenu à la maison » Lança ironiquement Paige, désespérant d'avance à l'idée de tout devoir remettre en ordre.

Alors qu'ils enjambaient quelques débris, Castiel et Léo apparurent. Piper se fondit dans les bras de son mari, heureuse de le retrouver avant qu'il ne guérisse les quelques écorchures dont avaient été victimes les sœurs. Il leur expliqua la formule qu'ils avaient trouvé afin d'accroitre le pouvoir des trois, la réunion des sorcières. Bobby avait mené le rituel d'une main de maitre avec l'aide des deux anges. Ensemble, ils avaient vaincus.

« Vous avez stoppé l'apocalypse mais beaucoup de démons ont pu s'échapper de l'enfer. La guerre n'est pas finie. »

« Soit pas rabat-joie Cas, on vient de se débarrasser de Lulu alors je crois qu'on a bien le droit a un peu de repos. » Commença Dean, sans vraiment laisser d'autres choix à Castiel. « Dis, tu pourrais faire quelques choses pour ca ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le désordre régnant.

Castiel acquiesça et en un clin d'œil chaque meubles et objets retrouvèrent leur place, intactes, effaçant toutes traces du théâtre qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le manoir.

« Alors ca c'est pratique ! » S'exclama Phoebe, satisfaite d'être épargnée de plusieurs heures de ménage.

Quelques paroles furent échangées avant que le petit groupe se disperse. Conformément à ses dires Phoebe ne se fit pas prier et regagna sa chambre. Dean ne refusa pas un sandwich préparé par Piper, laissant Sam se débrouiller pour ranger leur arsenal au grand damne de celui-ci, tandis que Castiel et Léo remontaient auprès de leur supérieur respectif. Quant à la cadette des Halliwell elle rejoignit Sam dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Dean. Elle toqua à la porte malgré que celle-ci soit complètement ouverte et entra. Sam suivit des yeux son déplacement jusqu'à lui, posant dans le sac l'arme qu'il avait en main.

« Wow, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. » Sourit-t-elle en pensant au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, précisément dans cette chambre alors qu'il préparait ses armes.

Sam acquiesça d'un sourire, se rappelant également la façon dont ils avaient été désagréablement interrompus.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre vous repartez déjà ? » Poursuivit Paige, son sourire se fanant légèrement.

« Oui dans quelques heures. Nous devons renvoyer les démons qui se sont échappés en enfer avant qu'ils ne causent des dégâts. » Soupira Sam. Voyant le regard de Paige s'attrister, il s'approcha d'elle et caressa délicatement sa joue. « Mais ca ne change rien pour nous, j'ai bien l'intention d'être de retour dans deux semaines. »

Paige esquissa un sourire espiègle. « Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de revenir. Après tout nous avons désormais un avantage certain par rapport à hier. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. « Lequel ? »

La jeune sorcière se concentra et s'éclipsa un instant avant de réapparaitre à l'endroit précis ou elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, un sourire radieux gravé sur ses lèvres.

« Je manque encore un peu d'entrainement mais laisse-moi deux semaines et je serai au top » Assura-t-elle convaincue.

Sam émit un petit rire amusé en hochant la tête avant de se pencher vers elle. Il encadra délicatement son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres. Ils se perdirent dans un baiser tendre et amoureux, désireux de savourer les quelques heures qui leur restaient.

Dehors les premiers rayons du soleil naissaient sur les collines, annonçant le début d'une journée qui aurait pu ne pas exister.


End file.
